


Tomorrow

by OhMyGawdLookAtHer



Series: Actual Boyf Riends AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, M/M, Mountain Dew Red, Sleepy Cuddles, it appears early ;), omg so many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGawdLookAtHer/pseuds/OhMyGawdLookAtHer
Summary: “It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” Michael whispered, Jeremy shook his head, lunging at Michael, deciding to bury his face in Michael’s chest and letting the tears damp the red hoodie. His hands clutched tightly at the hoodie, he could feel the cotton printed bear under his fingers; he clawed at the material, his sobs echoed through the bare bathroom, reminding him on how badly he fucked up.It wasn’t okay, he left Michael, he left the one person who truly cared for him and he was the one being comforted, he didn’t deserve this, Michael didn’t deserve to be treated like this.Continuation of this fic: https:Everything About You(can be read without it but the fic is really short compared to this one so...)





	Tomorrow

"Jerebear?"

Jeremy's heart felt as if it had been slowly torn in thousand little pieces, the familiar nickname struck him right where it hurt the most, the soft, hushed word encouraged Jeremy to release a couple more sobs. His body became compulsive as he cried, tears overflowing, flooding his cheeks with itchy streaks that left his skin raw and flushed. The squip must be back on, tormenting him for disobeying.

"Woah, whoa!" Michael's voice rang out, Jeremy sobbed harder. "Jeremy, hey, shh, it's okay."

The soothing tone broke Jeremy, his shoulders trembled and his sobs turn into a wail, his brain felt like jelly, useless and wobbly, his breaths came out in short, sharp bursts, leaving no room for actual oxygen to enter.

"Jeremy!" Hand clutched his shoulders. Their nail’s dug into his shirt.

Jeremy's eyes snapped open like a deer in headlights. Wide and bloodshot.

Michael.

His Michael.

He was kneeling in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed with the small hint of tears, with a light moist streak which tainted his full cheeks.

“M-Miche-“ Jeremy heaved, Michael shushed him once more, his left hand reaching for Jeremy’s cheek, his thumb softly caressing the blotchy skin.

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” Michael whispered, Jeremy shook his head, lunging at Michael, deciding to bury his face in Michael’s chest and letting the tears damp the red hoodie. His hands clutched tightly at the hoodie, he could feel the cotton printed bear under his fingers; he clawed at the material, his sobs echoed through the bare bathroom, reminding him on how badly he fucked up.

It wasn’t okay, he left Michael, he left the one person who truly cared for him and he was the one being comforted, he didn’t deserve this, Michael didn’t deserve to be treated like this.

“Jeremy, I need you to take deep breaths, okay?”

The bathroom door shook as someone mercilessly pounded on the wood, shouting about unfair and hogging.

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

Michael shot a heated glare at the door. If looks could kill then whoever was on the other side of the door would’ve been a rotting corpse by now. He glanced back down at Jeremy, his irritation dimmed.

“Hey, you’re doing so well,” Michael cooed, one of his hands slowly stroking Jeremy’s sweaty hair away from his face. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Michael noticed the improvement in Jeremy’s breathing, no longer rapid gasping but now hitched, muffled cries. “Because you are just so incredibly amaz-“

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, HURRY UP!”

Jeremy cried harder.

“Jer, c’mon, just take some deep breaths,” Michael pleaded, concern painted clearly on his face, looking down at the broken boy wailing on his chest. “Can you do that for me?”

Jeremy felt his head move up and down, his arms loosened and he could psychically feel the tension releasing from his limbs, his lungs felt less constricted and he could finally feel the cold air of the bathroom travel through them. He leant back in Michael’s hold, sheepishly looking up at him.

Michael’s face split into a toothy grin.

“There we go!” He praised, fingers still threading through Jeremy’s hair, “Feel better?”

Jeremy let a small smile grace his own face.

“Hello?” The female voice interrupted the two, Jeremy stared at the door, dread beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach, tangling in knots and developing into a ball of anxiety.

“Other people have to use the bathroom too, y’know!” She complained.

Michael didn’t even glance at the door, keeping his eyes on Jeremy. “I’m on my period!”

Jeremy sputtered, his mouth suddenly covered by a clothed palm, muffling his snicker.

A beat of silence passed.

“Take your time, honey.”

Then there were no more knocks.

Michael removed his hand, throwing his head back in laughter. His joy was infectious; Jeremy was totally relaxed, absentmindedly grinning at him, the anxiety ball in his stomach had been disarmed. Only Michael could do that. Only Michael would find him after 2 months of being abandoned, in a bathroom, then immediately help him disregarding the past. Only Michael.

Kind hearted, sweet, caring, loyal, funny, adorkable Michael.

“Sorry.” Jeremy plainly said.

Michael stopped laughing; he looked at Jeremy with actual confusing gracing his face.

“Sorry,” Jeremy repeated, maintaining eye contact with those beautiful brown eyes. God, he was absolutely smitten, wasn’t he?

“Oh,” Michael’s eyes widened in realisation, then smiled awkwardly, his hand reaching behind his neck to scratch at it; he avoided Jeremy’s eyes, instead settling to glance at the wall. “Yeah, I’m still a bit pissed about that,” He admitted. “You were being kind of a dick, ignoring me for two months and all.” Jeremy nodded, he completely agreed. “But, you’re my best friend, y’know, and you were kind of my boyfriend,” he paused, staring at Jeremy, “-are still kind of my boyfriend, we never really broke up?” He let a teary grin beam at Jeremy; he felt his chest ache.

“I’m so sorry,” Jeremy repeated once more, hands reached out for Michael, “It was so shitty of me and I don’t know how to make up for it.”

Michael was silent. Jeremy feared the worst.

“Are we still, y’know…” He paused, and then continued, “Boyfriends?”

Jeremy stuttered, “W-well, only i-if you still want to be.”

Michael nodded eagerly; he reached for Jeremy, tugging the shorter boy into an awkward embrace. His glasses dug into Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy could feel the squip’s presence, could still feel the Squip preparing his insults and jabs, he was already apprehensive about the future scolding he was bound to get. 

Instead of freaking out again, he held onto Michael, only feeling Michael.

 _‘SHUTDOWN’_ Jeremy reaffirmed in his head, just to be safe.

Michael pulled back slightly, still holding Jeremy.

“Oh yeah, I did some research on that Squip thing, which is kind of hard because there’s nothing about it on the internet, which is totally strange, because what isn’t on the internet?” Jeremy smiled as Michael rambled, listening to the boy rant and rave. “So I started asking around. Finally, this guy I play Warcraft with, he told me his brother went from a straight D student to a freshman at Harvard. You know where he is now?”

Jeremy shook his head, staring at Michael with curiosity.

“He’s in a mental hospital.” Michael gripped at Jeremy, “Totally lost it.” Jeremy shook his head, leaning into Michael, affirming his presence, keeping Michael aware of the fact that he was still here, not in some mental ward.

“Did the squip make him go crazy?” Michael shook his head, and if it were possible, tightened his hold on Jeremy.

“He… He went crazy trying to get it out.”

Jeremy gasped. Then he tried to reel back from Michael, arms flailing in panic.

“What!” He cried, fingers scrambling for his head, yanking hair from his scalp, “Is that going to happen to me?”

Michael kept hold of him, his own hands grasped Jeremy’s, gently removing them from his hair, pressing a kiss to the now aching head.

“No, you didn’t let me finish.” Jeremy sighed in relief. “He got better, but only after he drank this super old drink, and I mean stupidly old. Like, they stopped producing this stuff in the 1990’s,” Michael had this slight cheer in him once more. “After drinking it, he was totally normal, stupider, and definitely not Harvard material anymore, but normal.”  Jeremy felt actual joy rush through his veins, did this mean? “It destroyed his squip, Jeremy!”

Jeremy laughed, lunging at Michael again, hugging the other boy closer and closer, he sure loved hugging Michael.

“Michael, that’s amazing! Is there anymore left?”

Michael giggled, fucking giggled. “Of course there is... if you know where to look.” He moved away from Jeremy and quickly skidded to the bathtub, reaching in and pulling out his normal school bag, he ran back to him, smiling wide. “I was hoping I would see you tonight,” He blushed, “obvious reasons aside.” Jeremy laughed; it was more of a breathy, completely relieved laugh, than an amused one. “I was meant to give this to you earlier, sprite your drink or something, but boy, did I catch you at the worst time,” He snorted, unzipping his bag and fumbling inside, pulling out his phone charger, a joint, a lighter, his classic red hoodie.

Jeremy’s foot tapped against the tiled flooring, his fingers fidgeting against his lap.

Michaels cheered, yanking out a red bottle, raising it in the air as if it were some kind of trophy; quickly he pushed it in Jeremy’s lap, smiling down at him.

“Mountain Dew Red?”

Michael nodded, “What are you waiting for, drink it!”

Jeremy paused. He could feel pounding from within his skull; his heart began to feel with dread. If he drank this, there would be no more squip, no more being chill; _he wouldn’t be good enough for Michael._

“But, I can’t-“

Michael turned sour, his whole face dropped.

“You’re not going to drink it.” His face switched from heartbroken to fuming almost seamlessly. “After everything you said and you’re not going to drink it?” Michael scrambled away from Jeremy, collecting his thrown belongings and shoving them back into the bag, quickly zipping up. “Fine, then I’m going home!” He went for the door.

 _‘NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!’_ Jeremy hissed in his head.

“ **NO**!” Jeremy shouted, quickly unscrewing the lid, “PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE!” He begged eyes frantic and desperate for Michael to just look at him.

Michael stilled, his hand paused beside the handle.

“I’m drinking it, I promise.” Michael turned around, fat tears dripping down his cheeks.

Jeremy lifted the bottle, ignoring the light shocks that haunted the nerves in his leg; he brought it to his lips and quickly drank the red liquid. Jeremy swallowed, allowing the liquid to swoop down his throat and into his digestive system.

“How do you feel?” Michael tentatively asked, slowly stepping towards Jeremy, hands raised in mock surrender. “Do- Do you feel lame again?”

Jeremy blinked and then looked at Michael, “No, I think it might need some time to get into the bloodstream and-“Jeremy was cut off by wailing, his eyes widened in shock, fumbling for support.

His body crashed to the ground, he felt his muscles spasm and twitch.

It wasn’t until he saw Michael skid into his field of vision that he realised, he was the screaming

Oh god, oh god, it hurt, it hurt like hell, his brain was pounding against him, slamming chunks of agony into Jeremy’s very being.

The squip was crackling his name but Michael was shouting louder.

Oh god, oh god, he was going to die like this, twitching on the floor while screeching in pure pain.

In the midst the panic, Michael remembered he had his phone, and quickly pulled it out from his back pocket, dialling for an ambulance. Jeremy could only stare at Michael with dazed eyes, admiring the view. This is how he was supposed to die, with his favourite person by his side.

“Michael,” He managed to wheeze our between the screams of agony, “I- I, agh, love-ahh! “

Michael could only watch and promise he would be fine, that the ambulance was on its way.

* * *

 

 

When the ambulance came, the were greeted by thick, black as coal smoke engulfed the Dillinger household, orange flames flickered and danced around the catastrophe, daring anyone to enter hell on earth.

The air steamed and sizzled, challenging others to withstand the immense heatwave.

On the grass, on the road, on the pavement, teenagers were scattered across each floor. Screaming and mourning.

Jeremy lay splayed across Michael’s lap, the taller boy sniffled as he watched his pupils, the people who tormented them for years, crying and collapsing in grief. Michael and Jeremy watched with wide eyes while Jake’s house turned to charcoal.

Michael looked away from the tragedy, watching Jeremy with dreary eyes.

“Are you still in pain?”

Jeremy craned his head up to look at Michael; the monotonous voice snapped him back to reality.

“Just a little sore…” Jeremy was once again twirled away from real life, as a paramedic rushed to the two, Jeremy didn’t focus on what was happening, he was sure Michael was responsible enough to pay attention. Then again, he was talking about the dude who got high instead of studying for exams.

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, they were hiding in Michael’s basement; under the covers that they dragged from his bedroom, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other.

Neither of the two said anything, they didn’t need to.

Jeremy felt empty, the squip was gone, and he was lost.

Michael mumbled, his snores loud and obnoxious, and when Jeremy looked back, he swore he could see drool dribbling from the crook of his lips.

Jeremy turned around in Michael’s arm so he was facing the other’s body before pressing a small, hesitant kiss to Michael’s forehead, only to get yanked into a Michael bear hug and suffocated back to sleep.

‘Tomorrow, we’ll talk about everything tomorrow.’ Jeremy sleepily promised himself before slipping into a blissful moment of content.

The two boys laid there, curled in each other’s embrace, avoiding the outside world, just for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please feel free to comment and tell me what you thought! :)
> 
> Send requests: [HERE!](http://mackdaddygame.tumblr.com)


End file.
